Trolley
by kentangoreng
Summary: keseruan duo JunHao menaiki troli di supermarket SVT fict. JunHao(JunhuixMinghao) Romance Comedy Yaoi


Trolley

" _keseruan duo JunHao menaiki troli di supermarket"_

SVT fict. JunHao(JunhuixMinghao) Romance Comedy Yaoi

* * *

"gege, aku yang ambil troli nya ya!"

Pemuda berambut _light brown_ itu berlari dengan riang kearah deretan troli yang parkir di depan supermarket. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu dari mereka dan membawanya mendekat pada seorang pemuda ber cat rambut _blonde_ yang tampak sudah luntur.

"tapi aku yang dorong, oke?" pemuda _blonde_ yang dikenali bernama Jun itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya sembari tersenyum. Pemuda _brown_ yang juga dikenali sebagai Minghao itu hanya mengangguk imut.

Jun mendorong masuk troli besar itu ke dalam supermarket dan Minghao sudah berjalan di depan. Niat mereka ke supermarket sih untuk belanja bulanan, isi kulkas di _flat_ mereka sudah kosong. Jadi Minghao mengusulkan untuk pergi ke supermarket, sekalian jalan-jalan katanya.

"kita akan beli apa?" mata elang milik Jun menelisik setiap sudut supermarket.

"ya, kebutuhan bulanan" ujar Minghao.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka berputar-putar di supermarket, namun troli besar itu hanya berisikan tiga pak susu kotak dan beberapa cup _ramyun_ instan. Mereka masih bingung mau menambahkan apa lagi dalam troli itu. sampai…

"ge, aku ingin naik troli!"

Ucapan yang keluar begitu polos dari bibir Minghao membuat Jun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"kau kan sudah besar, tidak ah!"

Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "ayolah ge, sekali ini saja" ia menatap penuh harap pada Jun. Namun Jun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"no no no, masa kecilmu tidak bahagia sekali" ia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan yang menandakan ia melarang Minghao untuk naik.

"memang, aku baru diajak ke supermarket saat usiaku menginjak duabelas tahun asal kau tahu, ge!"

Jun dibuat _sweatdrop_ olehnya. Sedangkan Minghao terus merengek ingin naik troli itu.

"gee, _please_ " akhirnya Minghao mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Jun mana mungkin bisa menolak jika jurus andalan kekasihnya itu diperlihatkan padanya.

"b-baik, tapi ini maksimal beratnya tigapuluh kilo, jangan salahkan aku jika trolinya rusak"

Minghao memekik senang, lalu memeluk Jun dan memberikannya _light kiss_ di pipi Jun.

"gege memang yang terbaik!"

Minghao dengan segera memindah posisi kan barang-barang yang ada di troli dan memberinya ruang untuk duduk di dalamnya. Lalu ia naik kedalam troli dan duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang ia lipat *ingetkan posisi cewe yang ada di mv very nice yang didorong pake troli sama Jeonghan*.

"oke, Minghao kau siap?!" Jun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang seperti sedang balapan.

"siap ge!" pekik Minghao.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jun mendorong troli itu dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim. Minghao memekik nyaring saat kecepatan troli itu semakin bertambah.

"AAAA…. GEGE..HAHAHA… LEBIH CEPAT!"

" _as your wish_ " Jun semakin mempercepat laju trolinya. Sampai ia melihat tikungan di ujung supermarket.

' _ini saatnya, kekuatan Rossiku!'_ ujar Jun dalam hati. Ia membelokkan trolinya di tikungan tadi dengan cara yang sadis, seperti pembalap Rossi yang sedang menghadapi tikungan tajam di sirkuit.

"GEGEE.. TERUS GEE BWAHAAHA…" Minghao tertawa senang diajak kebut-kebutan di supermarket memakai troli.

Mereka berdua tertawa senang sampai mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Dan aksi kebut-kebutan itu berakhir saat troli yang Minghao tumpangi menabrak box berisi minuman botol yang akhirnya menggelinding di lantai dan beberapa menghilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

"untung saja ge, minumannya tidak tumpah"

"memang, tapi berserakan"

Saat ini mereka berada di kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Minghao sudah turun dari troli yang sekarang terisi penuh oleh banyak barang seperti sabun cuci, makanan ringan-yang pasti milik Minghao-, dan barang lainnya.

Sialnya, saat mereka ingin membayar, dari delapan belas kasir yang ada di supermarket itu hanya ada dua yang kasirnya aktif, sedangkan yang lain kosong tak berpenghuni. Jadilah mereka berada di antrian paling belakang di salah satu kasir yang sangat penuh, mungkin panjangnya sekitar tujuh meter.

"untungnya lagi tidak ada _staff_ yang melihat kita ge, kkk~" Minghao masih ingin tertawa gegara kejadian tadi.

Karena melihat Minghao tertawa sedemikian imutnya, Jun juga ikut tertawa. Karena penelitian mengatakan, tertawa itu menular.

" _anyway_ , antriannya panjang" Minghao berjinjit untuk melihat apa masih panjang antriannya.

"panjang?"

"iya panjang"

"panjang apa panjang?"

"ge, berhenti membuatku ambigu"

Jun tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda sang kekasih hingga warna wajahnya seperti udang rebus.

"tapi kau suka kan dengan yang 'panjang-panjang', eum?" lagi-lagi, Jun menggoda Minghao.

"jika panjang yang 'itu' dan panjangnya antrian ini, tidak!" tegas Minghao. Kali ini warna wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang tadi mereka beli.

" bo hong!" Jun memeletkan lidahnya untuk meledek Minghao dan dibalas oleh tamparan sawi di wajahnya.

Wajah Minghao menjadi cemberut lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Jun yang sekarang tengah menatap intens padanya.

"be-berhenti menatapku seakan aku adalah santapan makan malammu ge!"

Wajah Minghao semakin memerah karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia merutuki dirinya karena telah berkata seperti itu dihadapan Jun. Dan sekarang Jun semakin menatapnya intens.

"wow, itu terdengar seperti penawaran bagiku" Jun bersiul menggoda.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"itu seperti kau menawarkan dirimu untuk jadi santapan makan malamku nanti"

Bibir Minghao semakin maju kedepan. Ia sekarang benar-benar tak berani menatap mata elang Jun.

Karena gemas, Jun mendekat pada Minghao yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hao, tatap aku" bisiknya. Lalu Minghao menolehkan wajahnya dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah ciuman halus dari Jun.

Jun mendorong Minghao perlahan ke rak yang berisi peralatan mandi lalu memperdalam ciumannya. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mungkin sedang menatapnya.

Minghao awalnya sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan nekat kekasihnya di depan umum, namun lama kelamaan ia semakin terbawa suasana dan ikut memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sampai suara derit roda troli terdengar di indra pendengar mereka, mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu dengan menyisakan benang savila yang memutus ciuman mereka.

Jun tersenyum melihat bibir tipis Minghao menjadi bengkak dan mengkilap karenanya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Minghao.

"ge, antriannya sudah maju" Minghao melepas kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher jenjang milik Jun lalu mendorong troli milik mereka kedepan karena antriannya sudah maju beberapa meter kedepan. Jun menyusul dari belakang.

"Hao-Hao, jangan lupa _makan malamnya_ "

Duh Minghao jadi memerah lagi kan.

-FIN-

OMAKE

Setelah berlama-lama mengantri akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dengan satu buah plastik besar di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hao" panggil Jun.

"ya?"

"apa tadi ada yang lihat kita berciuman ya saat mengantri?"

Wajah Minghao kembali memerah mengingat adegan ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"kenapa gege tanyakan hal semacam itu?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ada saksi yang melihat kejadian tadi"

Minghao mendengus, "mungkin tidak ada, kecuali beberapa sikat gigi yang jatuh karenamu"

Jun terkekeh, "oh ya, kapan-kapan kita lakukan sesuatu yang lebih hot dari itu, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan bercumbu disana, diantara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, lalu kita…"

"hentikan itu ge, itu membuatku malu membayangkannya" potong Minghao. Yang benar saja Minghao sampai membayangkan hal semacam itu.

"oh ayolah, itu rencana yang bagus!"

"rencana bagus kepalamu meledak ge"

"oh tidak, kepalaku masih utuh Hao"

Minghao mendecak sebal, lalu menampar pelan pipi kiri milik Jun.

"aku yang akan meledakkan kepalamu kalau sudah sampai rumah nanti!"

"uuuuh… kekasihku berubah jadi _yandere_ , _joaheyo_ "

"yak! Wen Junhui!"

-FINALLY FIN-

yuhuhuhuhuhuuuu~ kentang kambek

kali ini kentang bawain ff dengan paiirng kesayangan kentang, yup JunHao:3

udah lama sih sebenernya ingin nge post ff ini, cuman baru keingetan sekarang:v

terima kasih yang udah nge review dan memberikan suaranya di ff kentang yang terdahulu(?)

begini, cerita ini dibangun berdasarkan sedikit fakta bahwa kentang masih doyan main troli di supermarket gitu:v dan kejadian waktu kapan ya kentang ga inget, kentang sama kakak perempuan kentang pergi e supermarket buat beli beras, dan di sana cuman ada dua kasih yang buka bro! gila kan. nama antreannya panjang semua lagi. disana ngantri ampe jam setengah tiga kurang (malah curcol ye-_-)

 **Special Thanks untuk kalian semua**

 **Svtbae,Dsamly,Btobae,Tfiiyy,Iceu Doger,Exostalker,Faboolouzie,Thalj,**

 **SvtAlien,Redhoeby93,mariomayo,Taehyungie,Maya Han,Lemonfreezie,MyNameX,**

 **Guest,Flying Deer,Shinraewoo92,Seira Minkyu,Who-am-i-xxx,KT Child,Anna-Love 17Carats,**

 **Kwonhoshistar,KiddoUle,Vchim,Kim Seonna, dan juga Pujangga Galau**

buat kalian semua, makasih banget udah ngasih kritik dan saran yang berguna buat kentang, kentang terharu walaupun favnya dikit tapi reviewnya masih lumayan banyak:')

Mind To Review?


End file.
